Vantablack
by Batya000
Summary: Black isn't always the darkest hue of the spectrum.
1. PROLOGUE

**Vantablack**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Black isn't always the darkest hue of the spectrum._

He didn't know if he was still listening. He didn't know if he was still in the line. All that he knew is that there were phantoms he wanted to get finally rid of, there were skeletons he wanted to bury and undoubtedly, there were tears that he needed to dry out, for once and for all.

A room that was pitch black retracted its dimness as feeble hands turned a desk lamp on; the dim light illuminated around his shivering shoulders yet he noticed his eyes hurt.

Desperation clogged his throat and the words left a bitter taste to it "Say it," he mumbled softly, "Say I was never important."

The other side was received with his lumber silence and his own hands that were shaking and tightening the phone as if his life depended on it, only hesitated on their grip once he finally heard him. But he didn't speak right away, he just sighed. As soon as he sighed for a second time, Rakuen knew his heart would never cease to break.

 _"You were not."_

.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/** This has proven to be more difficult than expected as I am literally starting from scratch. I have the whole story figured out so patience is the key of success lol I am struggling with this since I want to go where I want already.

This is Rate M for R content :F Take your time, I know my introductions are tedious.

Important: Rakuen is 19 and Lars is more likely in his early 20's (of course in the majority of the chapters) This fic may go from 2016 (present) and then back to where they met which would be hundred years in the Edo-period, back and forth but to make things clearer I won't mix times in the same chapters. I hate the ugly "flashback" title so I will go without it, mostly because almost everything takes place in the past (since Aksel/Jazz is canonly set in 2016) I hope the context explains from which time they belong to when certain things happen. :D

To make it canon or not, that is the question lmao.

Enjoy!

 **Vantablack**

 **Chapter One.**

 _[Details. When I search for vacancy I look for details. There is nothing emptier than looking at something that doesn't want to be looked at. The feeling is allowed and freed to be roaming around your stomach as a conflicting pressure, as something you do question and more accurately, it is something you don't know._

 _And those feelings persist when I look at him. Whenever I stare he is usually not there and not because I know him, it is because I don't that I notice. I've been travelling with Lars, approximately a month ago. The trip has been exhausting and one would expect my lands to be nearer since I am anticipated to know them by heart; such speculations died as useless prospects but not once had Lars said a thing against it._

 _I don't believe he is a conformist when it comes to something he might potentially lose and this might carry the overlook of time within the undermined meaning that are his belongings. Or what he deems as important._

 _Together with the apprehension of his coldness, I have had no issues of any sorts with him. If troubles appear, they do in the form of unwanted creatures that dare to stop us and it's not either his fire or my electricity that makes them crumble but I've noticed, it is his indifference for life that takes them without marring for clemency._

 _Without saying anything. Lars is somehow scary. For me at least, he is._

 _And so, nothing ever changes._

 _Everything just remains… the way they started._

…

 _Wordlessly, we go along the presence of the other and sometimes I take a glimpse of his eyes digging me and I have to wonder what could be so interesting or if it's the lack of it that somehow compels him. I question every intention that unrelatedly of the month of company, still is regarded with unknown interrogative. I try to shake off every moldy speculation and I realize there is not even a character interesting enough in myself that I could possibly use as an excuse to not be so silent every time we are near._

 _More importantly, do I want to be closer?_

 _And when he looks at me, as cold and frigid as the winter I've come to hate, the answer is always yes, I do want to be nearer._

…

 _And who am I?_

…

 _My name is Nakura Rakuen. An odd name yes, the thought is almost automatic. Whenever I think about myself, that's the only thing I can think of and I close my eyes and try to think of whatever that could make me less forgettable. At least, if I go nearer my current reality, I could sometimes just launch over something that could justify my desperation to save the ones I love and when I look deep down my memories, I always find the same recollection._

 _When I was ten I ran away from Kurashiki._

 _And the memories can't trouble me more than the frequency of thunders when it was supposed to be sunny. When I ran from my lands, I was rapidly chased by stronger and vaster demons who wished to devour me alive. I stumbled over a woman who gave me the impression she was mightier than every demon of whom I had the misfortune of running from. Her name was Makoto._

 _But if I look my past among humans closely enough, I realize that nothing made me special asides from not belonging in their race. But if I was honest, I wasn't something I'd rather change. I never enjoyed attention but I made sure to put some of mine in everyone I knew._

 _There are no tragedies that have haunted me and I've earned nothing but the sincerity to smile at everyone that looks my way but when I am with Lars, I feel like he is not saying anything that I would use to come in close. His eyes are unresponsive, expressionless, and not surprisingly, Lars is incredibly distant from any earthly opinion that he has actually grown in me without him being actually palpable._

 _I wouldn't call him a friend of mine._

 _I learned about him very few asides from the fact he was born exceedingly emotionless. Lars, he wishes to be powerful rather than charming, and seeks to be feared rather than loved. To this type belong many lunatics and I never once had I thought he didn't belong where he does. Caged in a hunter's head._

 _Lar's universe runs on the principle that one who can exert the most evil on other creatures runs the show. I've seen his eyes blister in coldness as he wields sorrow and misery to everything that comes across his path and so I wonder, after this month of silently travelling alongside him._

 _Who is him?]_

Rakuen chuckled bitterly, if only things were left in simple curiosity, if only he never got to know who Lars Naess really was.

His hands ripped apart the only paper he had left from that time. He was just hoping, not to hear the phone click.

…

" _Yes, I am still here."_

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter two**

"Oof," she held a red bamboo fan sumptuously up to air her buffy cheeks, "Now _that_ is a man." The woman let out a lavish giggle after an elongated respite, "I could certainly have a second time."

"Unfortunate for you," A strong-featured, posh-looking blond haired man apathetically muttered after he finished clasping one of his armor's buckle, "I'm not a man of a two tale bond."

"Oh, sweetheart," she rolled up her eyes almost coquettishly, "I am too, very cattish, thereby I won't take your words to heart." Her shoulders rolled up seductively as she stepped closer, "I'll pretend it's just an… attitude issue, a little one per say" She purred in raucously "I can certainly fix that."

She bit her lower lip as her wayward words rolled deafly to tiled pave, "Liberally so."

Lars was unassailable, strongly unfazed by her impish remarks, "I don't think I want you anymore."

"Right now, I'm not thriving for you again," she simpered calmly, "I'm insouciantly wishing to ensue in something… for future plans," she reached to place a hand over his taut chest, "Who wouldn't want to get intimate again with such a…" she closed her eyes and smirked through yearning sighs "Forceful, _untamable_ beast"

"Repetition isn't appealing for me." He not so subtly swatted her hand away as he finished buttoning up his shirt, "I'll have you know if I change my mind."

She leaned on the opulent gilded gate's mottled frame and with her other hand, she casually twirled her dressing gown's sash in lively circles, "I think that for a woman of my luxurious ilk, I should have the privilege to secure what tidbits I long for."

"Except I'm far from your servant."

"I didn't mean you were," She pursed her lips, her eyes hooded poignantly as he nonchalantly passed beside her, he securely walked out of her chambers, "…I'm just saying you should consider this privilege that is touching this prevailing empress."

"…Confidence is a fool's conviction of privilege."

"Well, yes-" She pouted and her eyebrows creased, she was doing her best not to sound aggravated "It should be seen as a privilege, a true bequeathed honor."

"Abby," he turned his face to look at her with a vacant expression, "I'll have you know if I change my mind." Abby sighed in defeat, lastly understanding that her sprightly talk would ever be enough to hook Lars Naess' unscathed and repelling attention.

…

"The ship you are planning on embarking, the Yokomo Navigator is set to sail today, around noon."

"I figured."

"However," her tone became joshing, "the sacred jewel that you are searching for- The Hoju-no-tama; that bestows their owner infinite power and strength, immortality, desires and wishes…" Lars attention was picked, he fully turned to look at her "It's not inside The Yokomo Navigator."

He frowned distrustfully "What do you mean it's not on board?"

"A couple of weeks ago, the priests from Hokkaido decided that the mystic jewel would not travel to China's Zhengzhou Sacred Temple. They decided it would remain here… in Japan." She shrugged disdainfully, "With reliable ones, in confidential lands."

She added, "My baby birdies told me everything that you need to know," she regained composure from what she deemed was Lars' rudimentary stretch to demean her. Abby wistfully redeemed territory as she grinned "aren't my birds competent?"

"What else do you know?" Though rightfully attentive, Lars happened to acknowledge Abby's foreseeable teases that wouldn't go forwards unless he remained undisturbed.

"Ooh," she grabbed the hem of her bathrobe and slightly glided her fingers up to her chest area, her eyes breached roguishly up to his eyes, "You want to know?"

"Not if that compels your libido."

She sighed bitterly as she fueled in his disguised interests, her hands dropped and overlapped across her chest "So you only came here for the outmoded bandwagon that is extorting a lady from her secrets isn't it?"

Lars blankly responded, "You wouldn't expect a harlot of your nature to be any more useful."

"I spilled your seed, I wouldn't call myself useless" Abby pursed her lips daringly, his acrimony words didn't make her affluent walk any less irritating, "Though those are some harsh words to talk to a lady to."

She continued, "Besides, a mere harlot wouldn't know where the Hoju-no-tama is even located," she feigned dismay, "that is too much peruse to do, it's such a hassle…" she winked, "for a slut it is."

"Where."

Her eyes showcased a leering win, always set to carve through his, "In the Temple of Horaiji… specifically in Kurashiki."

His frown visibly engrossed, "Kurashiki…"

"Oh," she stared perceptively, "Are you afraid of the Cat Demons? You know Kurashiki is their sacred lands."

His voice dropped perilously, "I'll burn them to ashes."

She moved her head in negative, only coming closer after his menacing demeanor lessened, "I'll have you known that Bakeneko demons are known to be hazardous to extraordinary levels, they surely outnumber you in their own land but regardless… going inside is impossible," she informed him "only a cat demon can go through the layers set by mistress Midoriko on the outsides of Kurashiki, surely there is even more protection outside the Temple."

Lars' eyes darkened in thought, she continued, "Unless a Bakeneko allows you somehow… I don't know what he or she would have to do though, but I'm sure one of them can help," she contemplated carefully, "now I find it incredibly tricky for _you_ to know where to find one, you just don't see Bakeneko demons outside their lands very often now do you?."

"I can easily hunt one down and grab whatever that could allow my presence."

She laughed, "Is not that simple darling," Lars bared his fangs as her hand placed on one of his shoulders, she intrusively started walking circles around him, "it's their will that you pursue."

She nodded at her own words, "now _I_ know of someone who can help, he is the only Bakeneko I know, who willingly goes outside his lands to roam over these infested manors," she licked her lips, "you've met him already, you know what he wants in exchange…"

Lars suddenly sighed and then irately grumbled "Where is that motherfucker?"

Abby smirked, "You know him, He is very easy going… Offer him a deal, I bet he accepts."

" _Easy going_ ," he repeated with a forbearing grunt, "Where is him?"

.

噴水の中, 埋立地では、

Funsui no naka, Umetatechide wa,

"In a fountain, in a landfill,"

喜びの楽園で生きています

Yorokobi no rakuen de ikite imasu

"We live in a Paradise of joy"

快楽の楽園

Kairaku ikite no rakuen.

"The pleasure paradise is alive."

A little girl around her fifth year jumped from a small poodle to another, the humidity underneath her feet didn't cause her to think it was any more suitable to use her sandals. Her hyperactive legs spanned and landed to roam on the insides of the ship's outer deck. She was giggling, singing around a young man whose grin seemed genuinely relaxed, his arms were bended behind his neck and his eyes were closed.

"We live in a paradise of joy~"

It was a seamless day regardless of his departure. He swung his crossed knee and sighed pleasantly, mostly because the wind was magnificent and it slapped against his face. The hedged-creaking ship was anchored steadily to the seashore's coast, the woodbins all around the floor were sturdy and with the corner of his eye, Rakuen made sure Oyomi wouldn't slip.

"In a fountain, in a landfill," she sang again, "We live in a Paradise of joy" Rakuen smiled at the sound of her childish voice, "The pleasure paradise is alive."

"Aye, aye Oyomi watch your feet."

"I will!" she chortled youthfully, her hair whiffed against her obi's waist as she strode from side to side, "I promise!" he nodded at her as she finally landed in front of him.

"Rakuen," she blinked, "Makoto says you are leaving."

He nodded, "I am." She rapidly slumped but he uplifted with a swift pat on the head, "But I will return… faster than you expect."

Her sad pout made his own eyes soften "You promise?"

"I promise," Rakuen smiled gently again, his unperturbed posture didn't shift not even when she shortened their distance by hugging his waist, he sighed but did not return the embrace, "It's not worth the sadness silly, you'll see me again in the blink of an eye."

She slurred her words against his chest, "I already blinked…" he chuckled, "Twice."

"That's because I still haven't left."

"…Okay." She separated from the hug and jovially smiled, making him smile in return as she once again started jumping all around him, "That means I won't have to miss you because it will only be a blink."

"That's correct" Rakuen closed his eyes again but swiftly opened them as he recalled he had to tell Oyomi something, "Oi."

"What?" she giggled as yet another jump caused her hair to fan down.

"Don't call Makoto by her name, she is your mother."

"But Rakuen you call her Makoto." She innocently shrugged.

He nodded, "That's because I am not her son."

"Yes you are my big brother."

He grinned lightly, "In another way still. I would prefer you'd call her mother again."

Oyomi giggled, "Okay!" she continued her strode downwards the anchored ship. "In a blink of an eye big brother, but I will still miss you." She waved affectively at him, she finally turned and sprung down in tiny, jovial jumps, finally disappearing from his eyesight to join the loud gatherings that were below the deck.

For a second, Rakuen wished she could go alongside him, but the urge suddenly disappeared as he understood he would have her mother yelling at him for years to no end. Not that Rakuen was untrustworthy to Makoto, Oyomi's mother- but she deemed Rakuen just as irresponsibly young as her own toddler.

He sighed distantly, talking only to himself, "Until a year from now silly," He chuckled, "You know I'm such a crybaby. I hate formal farewells."

He munched on the wheat straw trapped between his lips as he relaxed once again, his eyes peered to his side to focus on the vast ocean, the salty sea's smell pacified whatever doubt of embarking he may have had before, his hand reached down his pocket and his thumb skimmed against a fantasy trinket Oyomi gifted him on his 19th birthday a week ago.

"I'll miss you too."

.

"Weren't you planning in saying goodbye?"

"Tch," He adverted his gaze, "Why would I?"

"Because you wanted to"

His eyes widened and his cheeks rapidly reddened, her uplifting tone scraped underneath his ribcage and somehow he found himself unable to hide his reaction.

"Didn't you?" she smiled serenely as she kneeled in front of his sitting form, "Rakuen."

Underneath the uncharacteristic unfitted scowl existed the irresistible urge to agree, Rakuen watched as she moved closer to sit beside him, there were things that were better unsaid, at least they seemed seamlessly locked in what obduracy he could keep. Rakuen silently emerged from his thoughts to listen "Say," she seemed serene yet discomfited, too quiet- he noticed, unobtrusive, gloomed, he nodded as he leaned off of his secrecy, "are you doing this for… mother Makoto?"

"Yes," he sighed, "Makoto, Saju, Oyomi…Kuyoshi…"

…

"You."

"Rakuen," she closed her eyes, her tone rapidly became a plea "You don't have to-"

"If there was anything these hands could do, be sure they would..." his tone was unembellished, her affliction was left silent and he grazed his palms against his knees, "These hands can evoke a lightning without rain yet they render me useless when I want to save the lives of the people that saved mine."

"Rakuen I do-"

"And what do you propose? what am I supposed to do, say!" she flinched, she noticed how easily irritable he unusually became and she knew the walls that guarded the temper of the Rakuen she knew swiftly tumbled down alongside her hopes of making him stay, "Watch as Zoguza eats one of you in front of me and these hands-" he held them up, "These useless hands can't do a thing if I can't see him! Do you understand how many times I have been tempted to cut them if they can't protect any of you?" She slowly but steady slipped her fingers through his, effectively surprising him and making him stop to stare.

"I understand…"

"You don't" he mumbled and lowered his gaze, her fingers didn't falter on their grip and she lifted her gaze, impending to find his in the midst of his obscurity.

"I do," she insisted, "I understand you feel desperate, but more than anything, I know you still feel guilty for Father's death. But it was not your fault-" He denied with a head-shake and pulled his hands off hers, only to be retaken with insistent urgency, "Rakuen putting your life in danger will not grant any self-relief you are seeking!"

In a quick halt, Rakuen stopped resisting from her hands-grip to become still and shy his gaze away, the solemnity behind his voice dulled her blithe anticipations in a beat of a heart "…You don't know anything."

"I am trying," she nodded pleadingly, "Just listen to me."

"Listen to what?" his voice was undecorated, yet the tingling sorrow never left the lashing specks of it, "To lies than tell me that Yonun died serenely, that I couldn't have done anything even if I was there to protect him? He was your father yet he was… also… important to me."

Her gaze lowered, "I know he was, but-"

"But what? You would be also right. I couldn't have done anything even if I wanted but still, I want to change that if I can."

"Leaving us won't do that Rakuen."

He moved his head, his frown deepened, "why would you ask me to stay and do nothing? Don't you understand what is happening? I have no control over the dangers that are terrorizing the villagers and I am as useless as you may be."

She finally let go of his hands and closed her eyes, he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook them gently, only to grasp her undivided attention, "Listen to me Masako."

"Rakuen… I" what defined her distinguishing tranquil eyes at first, loomed and turned to spilling lagoons of unscathed grief and he cursed at himself for making her cry, he understood that his reasons weren't something she was ready to accept.

But he had to try.

"Listen, look at me, look at me in the eyes."

She did as told and she found herself lost in the gilded gems that he possessed with such normality that she suddenly couldn't believe a human like her could upfront those magnificent eyes, those eyes that were obdurate, unbending with their power yet too caring and gentle to be malevolent, she swallowed another pained sob and she nodded as he spoke, "Oyomi, your sister, I can't protect Oyomi."

He continued wretchedly, she could hear the deception that spilled from his mouth, "-she is like the sister I never had. She sings songs of my name and she calls me brother. Her eyes look up to me as if I was powerful, if I let,-" he swallowed, "If I let someone place a finger on her, don't you think she won't cry my name for help?" Masako sobbed and gripped her fingers on his chest. Her response was left unsaid.

"I can't lose her Masako, I just can't, she is only five… only five."

Masako moved her head as she cried. "What about Saju? That annoying tomboy, Zoguza can hurt Saju, Listen, I know she is agile but she is not as powerful as she says she is." Rakuen chuckled intending to uplift her mood, "I think that she likes women but it's fine," Masako nodded in commuted tears, "Ugh is she irritating, sure I may look odd but I think she only says that because she hates to admit that she had a crush on me two years ago."

Masako smiled, his words carried an unusual relief to her chest "One fine day she'll end up getting her back injured for carrying the rice by herself. And come on, she will never have muscles but I love her deeply, I can't let her get killed."

Masako startlingly threw her arms around his neck, Rakuen stopped but then his tensed shoulders relaxed. His tone lowered in volume as he noticed she was starting to understand his reasons, "The woman that made me chose between my land and human lands is the same woman that showed me that compassion isn't unnecessary for the likes of me. She braided my hair, gave me food and treated me like another human being without dreading for her life."

Masako chuckled as she tried to wipe her own tears, "Mother Makoto."

"I can't let anything happen to your mother. She is so strict and taciturn but you know she is also like mine."

She tightened her grip, "She loves you like hers."

Rakuen closed his eyes, "And why would I let anything happen to you…. Masako. You have been my best friend since I was twelve."

She blinked slowly. Her voice slowly returned to her throat "I understand what you say," she sniffed, "I just don't understand how anything would even change," He sighed out of frustration and lightly pushed her away. He quickly stood up and fixed his katana, she again lifted her chin to look up at him. She sensed his hindrance and her tone quickly became desperate "You'll leave us equally unprotected. The rumors about this ship, I just don't see how would-"

"I asked Kuyoshi, the wolf-demon to guard you with their crew while I am gone. But I understand my people can't be an inconvenient for so long. They can guard you, but if I do nothing, nobody is going to stop that monster from killing and when Kuyoshi gets tired of having strangers around then I'm left in the beginning." Rakuen looked down at her, "Those ridiculous rumors that these ships sinks is false. Asian people don't die in Europe, there is no hunt at all, that's just plain stupid."

She nodded as he explained, his tone was reticent for somberness, "I have no options left so that's why I'm travelling to Europe. I met a fox-demon not long ago but he didn't help me as you may guess. I met him through a friend of mine, -a witch... and she assured me that he came from Europe a year ago. So far I haven't found any other fox-demon near."

He continued with grimness "They are secured in their land as far as I know. Just as cat-demons are, these lands have become dangerous for us." Rakuen looked to his side, "Regardless… I learned that a few fox-demons reside in the west coasts of America and others in Europe."

"Why… demon-foxes…" those were the only words her dismal mind could manage to throw on tongue.

"Demon foxes?" he sighed, "they are the only living things that can _see_ Zoguza."

Her silence questioned, Rakuen turned away from her, not being able to face her as he explained his weakest point, "If I use my powers on Zoguza without actually _seeing_ him- my powers simply go through him- as if he was thin air. Subsequently it leaves him untouched."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that by the time being, I only destroy villages with these hands," he looked down at his sarashi-covered hands, "The roaring skies granted me their striking power, but it's all useless if Zoguza is rumored to have another hidden body, a core one. A real body per-say, if I don't touch that core body, then I will never touch him. If I can't see it, I am hopeless."

"But at least you should be able to stop the puppet version, even if you don't destroy the core body. Even if he still exists in the moment you strike the puppet, _that_ should be enough to save a life."

"Wrong. I thought that as well. I was explained that Zoguza, the puppet body, is an emulated illusion entity, even if that's not his real body, he can still gain prowess without being touched. If he kills, he kills, if I hit him, it goes through him. It is a tricky monster and I've finally accepted that I can't beat him."

Masako flinched, Rakuen added gravely, "Understanding that my powers go through him, you now see that I can't electrify his puppet area without murdering the people I want to protect in the process," he closed his luminous eyes, "It's not about the aiming, that's just how he works."

She understood, but the denial made her shake her head and scowl, "He already walked near our village, he ate Father, why would he return, what's the real possibility-"

"Zoguza eats human beings, doesn't matter where. He has a strong nasal sensors. He already ate eight villages in Sendai, and having walked through Sendai's west villages at first didn't save them from being completely annihilated a month after."

Her heart dropped and she lowered her black bangs in sheer deception, "I see… That means he can return."

"He will." He assented "The witch who I spoke to told me that not every fox-demon can kill Zoguza, seeing Zoguza can't be the only thing they can do." Rakuen lingered on the last words, not sure how to explain the depth of his concern, "Here in Japan, It caters me impossible to pick whoever I find useful," He puffed air, "besides, I haven't find anyone yet. Just that one fox-demon who refused to help."

Masako lifted her head, "You think that by going to Europe you'll have greater chances to find a strong enough fox-demon?"

"A hundred percent," he nodded, "but I won't disappear for too long, it'll be a couple of months, maybe a year, so I need you to keep hidden with Kuyoshi."

"I see." She placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Masako," his eyes shadowed, "Now that you know my reasons, I need you to go."

"What now?" She complained, "But I… I wan-"

"Now." she bit her lip as his eyes severed.

"Okay… I will."

Rakuen sighed and he turned to kneel in front of her "Zoguza attacks at night," she took his offering hand and with an effortless pull, he held her up, "I don't want him to sense you and Oyomi going back alone, go with the precaution clusters, they reunite downtown and part ways in groups."

"…Rakuen."

"Wha-" She quickly threw her arms around his torso, significantly surprising him as he hid her face in his chest.

"…"

"Take care." She whispered as he tightened her arms around him as strong as she could manage. He smiled as his arms returned the embrace.

"You," he mumbled, "please do that." his eyes closed and he allowed the warmth overtake him for a second.

She nodded and separated, making a little bow as she nodded, "We will…."

Rakuen dipped his head and turned away from her again, ready to walk away.

"Wait!"

He quickly turned to her blushing face, "…yes?"

"U-uh…" she extended her arm to him, she offered a tiny shrouded piece of paper with her hand "Oyomi wrote this about you somehow and I wasn't supposed to give it to you-" she sighed heartily, "But it was kind of cute coming from a toddler, besides" she shrugged, "I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you."

He looked curious then he smiled knowingly, "Another song with my name in it?"

"You have a peculiar name," She smiled gently, "its only natural she'll be so overly fixated with singing it as loud as she possibly can." Masako winked, "Especially when it's meaning it's so regularly used by poets"

"I see. "Rakuen smiled back as he took the tiny paper in his hands.

"However," she trailed, picking his attention right back, "She is just a child, that's just the way she understands your name. She barely knows about Kanjis…"

Rakuen nodded, "I guess."

"I'm saying that because…" her cheeks blushed as she bit her lower lip, "I do know the correct kanjis that compose your name."

He blinked at her, positively surprised "I never thought you would bother."

"It is truly unique…" Rakuen's pale cheeks uplift in color and he reassured himself to never forget her smile, "…Rakuen"

This time she turned to slowly fade as she walked away from him, looking as she disappeared from his sight, granted him the opportunity to watch as she hesitated by turning her face back around, almost as if she wasn't sure that he was still alive. She waved melancholically back at him, but Rakuen just watched despondently as she left, not without noticing the cascading tears that adorned her face.

Kono kagiri aru jikan no naka de

Mada minu rakuen mezashite

Dokomade datte bokura wa aruite yukou

" _In the limited time we have,_

 _We'll look for an undiscovered paradise._

 _And we'll keep walking forever."_

Kono hateshinaku hiroi sekai no

Mada minu rakuen mezashite

Dokomade datte bokura wa aruite yukou

" _In this world that spreads out forever,_

 _We'll look for an undiscovered paradise._

 _And we'll keep walking forever."_

Rakuen chuckled sadly, "I don't think Oyomi wrote this all by herself…"

.

The night fell heftily cold in the port, the loud gatherings were gone and the anchored ship was the only source of noise at that nightly hour, every sailor's family made sure to equip their family member with what they would need for the lengthy trip and now they were long gone. Even the sailors made sure to sleep as they knew they would be embarking overseas in the earliest hours of the morning.

Rakuen was still outside, watching the seas and the sleeping town from up the quarterdeck, he sighed; leaving Japan was only a surreal solution he thought out of desperation. From after he was left without options to save the villages that he cared for, the threats were real, the lives of those he knew started getting imminently endangered and after days of contemplating his choices, or whether- the lack of those; he decided to take what immediate possibility that at the end could work. In that very moment, his most unattainable solution made itself as tangible as it was astringently bitter.

There was people he wanted to see even then.

"I can't say I'm glad that I found you, Nakura."

Rakuen opened his eyes and they immediately became treacherous slits, his hand sneaked down the hilt of his sword, "I'd be surprised if I didn't acknowledge such perfidious voice." He turned to a deadpan expression and a face he couldn't forget even if he wanted to, more than a question, Rakuen's voice edged in unwanted adamancy "What do you want."

"Kurashiki. Let me in."

Rakuen snorted loudly. He mentally berated if it was some sort of graceless witticism against him, Lars couldn't come to him, dripping in cynicism, straightforward to what he wanted, shamelessly, as sickeningly egocentric, egoistical, self-entitled and conceited as he behaved the very first time that he met him, mostly and more importantly, because Lars' selfishness and uncooperative demeanor were the principal reasons why Rakuen was urged to travel around the world.

Only to get what Lars could have easily provided had he agreed to help him, that one time he asked for his aid.

Rakuen was easily fuming in anger, his voice dropped to challenging flagons as he rasped out "What?"

"You heard me, we are leaving now."

The sensation of Lar's voice scratching forcefully through his ears, -if Rakuen was thoughtful enough to eviscerate it, he could easily stumble across the sensation of a liar's biggest lie being cruelly dragged for exposure, just for the sheer sadism and heartlessness. Lar's voice was close to a cold verge of insanity that bothered Rakuen enough to bare his teeth and wonder, if the man in front was insane enough to crisp away any trace of emotion that could have been born within him, or if he was too smart to choose for it.

Whatever the answer was, the sensation remained, Lars gave him the impression he abandoned every trace of humanity a long time ago, nothing mattered but his own purposes to be what he forced himself to be. But God knew what could that mean for the rest, but whatever Rakuen thought it could be, he was sure it would never satisfy or benefit others that were not Lars Naess.

And so it concerned him.

He blinked flabbergasted, "How dare you!"

Lars impeccably turned, giving Rakuen his back with unpreoccupied airs, "Didn't you want me to kill Zoguza- the enormous demonic entity only Fox demons can see?"

"I do, but what does it have to do with you?"

Lars chuckled sarcastically, "Can't you be denser?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you traveling to Europe to pay for someone that wants to help? Isn't that close to be a pity for strangers?"

"That's none of your business, I'll do my thing. What does it have to do with you?"

But even after biting through his reasoning, Rakuen noticed that Lars remained dull-headed, his eyes that were clear only distressed his demeanor and his voice would remain calm, yet too cold and abnormal to be holding a conversation without it being by himself.

"You may get a fox-demon, but don't expect them to overpower Zoguza just because they can see him."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, or perhaps in only a year, I have mastered the Japanese language to a proficient degree, dare I say- even more than a native." He diabolically grinned, Rakuen noticed there was no lightheartedness behind any of his leers "How entertaining."

"Stop playing around, get your point across."

"You make a couple of months travel and you get a useless maggot that wants what little pennies you have. He takes it and assures you he can get rid of Zoguza. Zoguza kills them. Months lost and the villages you so idiotically want to protect are eaten by it. That's pathetic." Lars' face, became as expressionless as it was when he arrived, "Hop in my offer before I change my mind."

Uncharacteristically of him, Rakuen growled, "Hop in your offer? you shamelessly said no when I explained you my situation! Why on earth would I help you this time?!"

"Because you still need mine." Lars said carelessly as he turned around to face him "More than I do yours. For a mere 'thank you' a dancer won't dance, you couldn't pay me with money even if you gave me your entire life in exchange. I didn't help you because I didn't gain anything in return. Is that simple."

"Unbelievable."

"You are lucky you have something I want. Don't be stupid for once."

"Don't act as if you know me," Rakuen balled his fists, "What if I just say no. What makes you think I need your help that much?" his frown wasn't budging. Rakuen's eyes challenged him fearlessly.

"Ha," Lars didn't even smile, "Because otherwise you wouldn't do such a pathetic move," he shrugged disinterestedly as he pointed down the floor "I may not even care about knowing you but look where are you now at, aren't you leaving people behind to prove yourself you can be their makeshift hero?" he moved his head, "Who says someone will help a penniless rat like you? What can you offer them? A plea?" his expression was still frigidly tactless "-Or will you behave like a chanceless slut?"

"Watch it!" Rakuen barked.

"You do your move if you think it's smart. If you can make any European move to Asia with just a plea then I'll have to question you for any trace of decency you may still have."

"How dare you." Rakuen thought his admitted rage was an understatement to how his blood was boiling, somehow beneath his irritation, his tongue felt short but sharp enough to answer "I've been saving money, don't ever dare to question me like that again!"

"I think you are not considering how currency houses in Europe devaluate and undermine Asian coinage, whatever pennies you have, you can't expect a fair exchange."

Rakuen snarled, "You are just manipulating me. I can't even believe whatever you are saying. It is none of your business how I make it work!"

"I'll just laugh if you think that's even a liable solution, that's why I question you, because I doubt you can make anything work without acting like a whore. But be it, it's none of my business as you said" Lars started walking away, "and it's not that I would be surprised; after all, I have noticed you don't seem like a man…" he grinned mockingly at him, "at all."

"Stop disrespecting me," Lars didn't budge when Rakuen started to follow him, "I'll have you known I am not at all concerned if you leave, I already have a solution and it doesn't concerns you."

Lars stopped his smooth pace, "Same words, same energy. Can you say something smarter?"

Clearly enough his disquieted passiveness started to dig holes in his head, Rakuen was getting distraught by only thinking about every wicked possibility displayed cloyingly for him. He gradually started losing confidence. "…"

"This should be easy; this is your chance to be useful and decent, I need to go to Kurashiki. It is land of the types of you. Apparently, I can't go without a cat demon, or rat demon-" Lars watched callously to his side "whatever you are, however if you say no, I'm sure I'll find help quicker than you still." He dismissed him with his hand and he started walking again "A three month embarking awaits you."

…

"I won't give you the night."

Rakuen swallowed thickly and his stomach dropped as he flexed in Lar's distasteful bearing, the face of Oyomi returned in flasks of desperation through his despairing head, he finally made his decision "If I make you go in," he tightened his fists "-how will I know you will kill Zoguza?"

"You'll have to trust my word that I will."

Rakuen moved his head in negative, "It is urgent to me, you kill it first, then I play my part."

"I don't think you can condition me today Nakura. Now walk in faster, here stinks like fish and I can't stand it."

.

 **AN/** Rakuen roughly traduces to paradise. However and though incredibly rare, Rakuen as a name reads as "Swallow bird melody" and both forms of Rakuen are pronounced exactly the same. Rah-kuu-en.


	4. Chapter 3

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter three**

"Little by little… you started opening for me and I thought…" he sighed, agony crawled back to his chest "I thought I… became-"

" _Important? I never said you were."_ He said simply, _"It has been great to hear from you, we can chat any other day I am-"_

"Busy? Centuries has gone by and you still haven't changed," his voice sounded tight and his hands stiffened around the phone "I need some peace," he closed his eyes, "I can't tell you I'll be fine if you hang up on me this time around… I just want to… take this off my chest."

" _I can't say I am glad you thought of me for liberation. It's a pity for you that I have work to do."_

"In what?" Rakuen whispered as his face pressed against the night desk, the phone felt uncomfortably hard against his ear "In the hell you've paved?"

" _You don't know me Nakura."_

"But I used to…" The weakened tone scraped bitterly on his tongue, "I thought I did. I think that after all this time, you still owe me an explanation of what you did to me," his eyes closed "back when I thought we were in love..."

…

" _After all this time huh?"_ Lars sighed uninterestedly, " _What is it that you want to know?"_

"First and foremost… Why?"

.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/** The flashback in this scene will be separated with two dots like this:

.

.

 **Vantablack**

 **Chapter four**

"A soul piper." Rakuen whispered, "Basuke!" he commanded to their rickshaw runner, "Stop here." The man who pulled their carriage stopped where his master commanded and Rakuen immediately hoped off the wooden rickshaw. Just as he did, an enormous ghoul with luminous presence appeared to float far in the middle of the forest.

Rakuen's eyes widened as it was the first time he witnessed such magnificent creature. His heart stopped in commotion as he heard harmonized children's laughter tailing just beside the owl-like creature.

Lars stood noiselessly behind him, having also hopped off the rickshaw, he unobtrusively joined Rakuen in his undertaking. His lips remained unsmiling as he noticed white orbs following the strange creature behind its ghostly aura, the melancholic melodious flute was welcomed with the respectful silence from both of them, a silence that didn't last long "A soul piper?"

"Some call it… Tatarimokke." Rakuen explained after a flabbergasted sigh, "It wanders after midnight to lure with his flute, the souls of the children that died and want to rest in peace."

"…Is it evil?"

"What?" Rakuen turned his face slightly to him, "The Soul piper? Not at all." Rakuen smiled placidly and focused his eyes back on the folkloric apparition "The soul piper was born from the soul of the children that were killed by their parents, or if their parents couldn't care for them, or the ones that were abandoned in a river. But still, when a child dies, the Soul Piper stays and plays with the child until it is able to rest in peace."

"I see."

"You never heard of it?"

Lars simply moved his head in negative and disinterestedly turned away to walk back to the rickshaw. Rakuen remained on his spot and waited patiently until the soothing sound of the flute dissipated alongside the children's laughter and the ghoul.

Rakuen sighed melancholically at the obscure trees now behind him and he quietly walked back to the rickshaw, he hoped in to sit beside Lars. "Basuke."

"Y-yes master."

"We can go on."

The carriage started moving, the branches that he could see above them were darkened as they left them behind. The corner of Lar's eyes perceived an undisturbed Rakuen, Lars then stared vacantly to his side as the wind started blowing with vigorous might, he realized the kerosene lamp Rakuen's servant carried with him was not enough to illuminate the whole path, but it left him unpreoccupied; the moonlight was bright enough that night.

The memories scratched furiously back to his head, but Lar's figured that it was nothing that could manage to break through his bearing, Lars remained quiet as the isolated night took it's unreachable tolls on him.

.

.

Blood spurted out of his mouth in thick gushes of deep vermillion, his head hit the back of the wall with a powerful pang. His eyes misted as perspiration humidified unpleasantly on his skin. Out of reaction, his hand tried stopping the copious amount of blood that oozed from the several wounds that now tore his body apart.

His knees faltered and his feet slithered against the stickiness imposed over the dusty soil. It was his blood that was spilled, it was his blood that pooled under him. He managed to cuss under his breath as yet another pulsing ache stung underneath his ribs.

It was another of those extremely bladed Katanas that went easily through his skin, sleek as if it weren't a muscled torso that it shredded, it sounded like ripping through stiff fabric but it was overpoweringly easy as it was piercing grease. He groaned in pain, the blade twisted as if they were forcing seppuku, it garbled a nasty copper scent and it took his entire oxygen away. He was easily dying at the hands of the demons that were above him. They spat and laughed, one of the bastard's spit landed on his bloodied cheek.

"…r…st…ords?"

He couldn't hear what they said, his eyelids started closing on his eyes as yet another throbbing and gut-drenching stab expanded gradually and very forcefully down his navel. It was painful, too painful.

All he could think of, _"Kenda…"_ he heard her scream.

Lars knew that could be it, darkness soon embellished doze and agony dropped his consciousness to blurred hazes of the enigmatic reality that now upheld his life. He just hoped, he would not wake up, ever again.

.

.

His eyes opened without flinching. The recollection of his memories weren't something that scarred his head any longer, the flashback that manifested his incubuses only wakened him from deep drifting. Years ago, Lars decided everything about it finally unshackled its tight clutch on his seams.

"You lost someone..."

He blinked once, exceptionally distant, his voice indifferent as he nodded "My twin sister. We were both 15."

Rakuen's eyes widened, he turned his face slightly to Lars, "I am so sorry… I… didn't know that."

"I don't care about her anymore. It really doesn't matter."

Once again, Rakuen realized that Lars wasn't born like that, that with time, he chose to be the hunter, and stopped being the prey.

.


	6. Chapter 5

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter five.**

" _Why? What do you think? You could not give me anything anymore."_

…

"I-is that it?" he whispered incredulously.

" _Yes,"_ Lars grabbed a pen and signed one of the papers that required it, _"it was that simple."_

…

He continued, _"One day I was approached by an Earl. I was offered to see their Japanese step-daughter. He did not offer anything more than meeting her. I remember he said I 'looked good enough' to impress him. I understood she was going to move with the rest of her family to Europe soon. Apparently she was looking for good-looking prospects and marriage proposals were open."_

"You were with me when you did that."

 _"I did not do anything, but I did meet her. however yes, it was while I was with you that I set the plan in my head."_

"…How could you do that to me… with someone you did not know?"

" _It was worth it. That someone is now my wife."_

A heavy pang stirred Rakuen's chest and his free arm reached up to cover his forehead and then his sore eyes.

" _I told you Nakura. I was offered more than you could give. Without her, I wouldn't be where I am now."_

.


	7. Chapter 6

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter six.**

 **Third Person's POV**

The wind swayed back and forth between noisy branches and green leaves, the orange folio remained crunching underneath their weight and the smell of cherry blossoms appeased the stinging pain that pulsed on his bleeding hand.

"Don't move." The serious command made him swallow nervously and Lars made pressure in another spot of his wounded skin, Rakuen tried retracting his hand just to be held by a tighter grip.

Earlier in the morning, some street bandits tried to attack them, only to be charred and scorched to nauseating black ashes and foul odors by Lars' inexorable fire. However in the process of being scalded alive, the three thieves managed to injure Rakuen's hand with a callous platinum shuriken star and only after witnessing them burn was that he realized what was gravely done to his hand and fingers.

The blood oozed out of the open wound until the sore ardor started manifesting in the form of a throbbing headache, Rakuen stopped and sat nearby an open lake. Lars calmly followed to sit beside him and watched him struggle to take out the bandages out of the side bag Rakuen carried across his torso since they met, after berating if it would delay their trip he noiselessly decided to take his hand in what seemed as Lars' first selfless act in what Rakuen could tell.

"Ouch."

"I said don't move."

In the month they traveled alongside the other, it was certain that it was the first time they sat calmly in the corporeal company of the other and exchanged something else than silence and disapproving glares for the other. Being always indisposed to see Lars' cold expression whenever they spoke, Rakuen was surprised by the tranquility of Lars' face and the serenity it gave him to see him so impossibly unperturbed.

But somehow beneath the flawless features and composed demeanor, Rakuen knew it was more likely an unintentional banshee of what was actually stored underneath that skin. In the calmness of their exchange Rakuen couldn't stop his gaze from protracting for too long.

It was something he wasn't sure if Lars was picking up on. _His eyes_ , Rakuen suddenly focused on Lars' eyes and his thoughts wrapped around them in wordless sentences that could help him comprehend what he saw in them.

The more he saw, the more mesmerized he became. They could almost reflect anything without being darkened by any hue, by any form or specter, they remained effortlessly translucent, a sky-blue so unblemished and clear that they almost incarnated two gleaming mirrors that could perfectly outshine the purest waters, even in their nested foundations. His pupils looked like two darkened moons of silvers glooms and the more details his thoughts wrapped into, the more unreal Lars became. To inspect the odd but spectacular orbs, Rakuen absentmindedly leaned in closer.

Lars didn't inch away, not even after sensing him inching closer. His dour eyes just skimmed back to enthrall on Rakuen's gilded ones, coldly, almost cruelly. Lars stared long enough to stop what he was doing, his voice was unaffected "Nakura,"

Rakuen straightened his pose, snapping back almost embarrassed. "Huh?"

"Can I tell you something?" Lars muttered calmly, his face remained expressionless. His hands continued strapping yet another bandage around Rakuen's fingers. "God forbids any of your children to inherit your eyes."

"W-what?"

...

"I really hate your eyes."

…

As he emerged from the blankness that his thoughts became, Rakuen frowned lightly, "Well, sorry... but it's not like I can change them."

Lars did not say anything else and kept his attention in the duty at hand.

His hands finished wrapping Rakuen's hand and after a silent, minute, his fingers remained curiously over Rakuen's paler ones. It was a remarkably soft skin and pleasantly slender against his, but as if his thoughts scratched densely on his own head, Lars aloofly let it go.

"We have to move on."

Rakuen did not question him as the other stood up with unemotional sighs, he quietly thanked him and both went on.

.


	8. Chapter 7

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Seven**

The phone was met by silence as both parties quietened. Lars looked down at his desk and from one of his left cabinets, he withdrew a black binder. "Is that it Nakura?"

" _I don't know…"_

Lars sighed and placed his finger in the end-dial button without pressing, "Then I guess this is i-"

" _Do you remember the cicadas from… Okinawa?"_ Lars heard a light chuckle.

…

Lars removed his finger from the ending button and reclined on his seat. "I… don't."

.

.

.

 **AN/** Cursives are used depending from which side the story is being told. In this case since the action POV is from Lars' side, his words are written in straight font and Rakuen's in cursive.


	9. Chapter 8

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Wait," his hand tugged at his sleeve, immediately making him stop, "We are looking across Lake Fukugami, we are just above Okinawa."

Lars looked where Rakuen pointed at and then only listened as he spoke "The close forested hills on the other side of the reservoir are lands belonging to Higashi." Rakuen smiled excitedly, "Starting with the third peak in from the left, and running off to the right, these lands continue to the North, much farther that you can see with your eyes. These Forests and Jungles are all pretty much… off limits to anybody."

Rakuen crossed his arms and he breathed in the fresh air, his smile was jovial and unperturbed as the sun bathed them both "Isn't it the most magnificent view in Japan?"

Much to Rakuen's surprise, Lars only turned away and started walking back on the path where Rakuen interrupted their trip to explain "H-hey!" he called out as he followed, "We were looking at- hey wait up!"

Finally Lars stopped walking, making Rakuen stumble against his back and hiss when he faced the expressionless man, "What is wrong with you?!" Rakuen said irritated, "That was Okinawa we left behind!"

…

…

…

"I hear cicadas, I leave."

Rakuen was surprised at first and then, much to Lars' annoyance, he burst in strenuous laughter. So much that Lars left him behind, for about 10 minutes and once he finally reached him, he wouldn't stop chuckling from time to time.

"Oh, that's so cute~"

"Eat shit Nakura."

.


	10. Chapter 9

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Nine**

"It's fine" Rakuen sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling of his house. "But even if you don't remember that means that I still know about a ridiculous fear of yours."

" _What makes you think that it hasn't changed? I was 20 at that time."_

"You see?" Rakuen smiled weakly, "Then you do remember."

Lars couldn't help his lips from tugging upwards, _"…Maybe I do."_

…

"You know Lars… I really thought we would remain silent until the very end of our quest."

Rakuen heard him shift _"…Wouldn't that have turned out better for both?"_

"Both…" Rakuen repeated, "What did you lose to say that."

…

" _My time."_

"Your time?" He frowned incredulous, the darkness engulfed him one more time, his broken heart clogged back in his throat.

…

" _Yes."_

"If your time was _that_ important. Why did you use me? Why me? I didn't have anything special. Why waste it in someone you didn't care for?" His voice was painfully hushed, far from being numb.

" _You did have something special at that time and I wanted it and so I took it."_

.


	11. Chapter 10

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Ten**

He sighed in contemplation, chin stubble scrapped pleasantly against the smoothness of his shoulder. His eyes remained closed as warm lips glued on the side of his neck, he compelled his palm harder against the wall he was facing, his forehead pressed against it and he panted agitatedly, _"ngh"_

Rough hands sneaked lightly on his hips and between tight neck kisses, they gradually swayed up to the light curve of his waist and parted the yukata on the neck section to slowly caress the smooth skin on his chest. _"Mff"_

"I want you Nakura."

From the opening of the Yukata's neck section, Lars' fingertips glided to wander lustily down his womb and slipped underneath the Hakama to wander leisurely over the hairless pubes area. Rakuen's lids threatened to close and the humidity escalated between his legs. He couldn't dismiss the nerves that were being provoked with every warm touch and every kiss that was seductively pressed against his ear.

"I want you so damn much."

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"My virginity…" Rakuen mumbled, the memories brazed his chest and he realized he never even tried to bury them. "That's just heartless."

Lars sighed, _"Yes but that made you close to a prey, as soon as I sensed it. When I started touching you it became obvious. You had to be mine. It was your youthfulness that I wanted."_

…

"… I offered you much more than that. My company, my shoulder, I wanted to be close. I wanted to make you feel loved and I wanted to be too, loved. For once." He breathed in painful sighs, "I thought we could be… less lonely, if we gave into each other."

Lars nodded, his eyes were still echoing hollowly _"But none of that seemed valuable to me. They still don't."_

His eyes watered, "and my virginity was? How?"

" _Not as much. It was a trivial... prize."_

"A prize… Why are you saying this?"

" _You were the one who called. What did you expect from me?"_

"…I wanted you to say you are sorry."

.


	13. Chapter 12

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Twelve.**

He hissed then he bit his lower lip. It was an unknown spot Rakuen had no idea he could strongly enjoy it being pressed down so roughly and so slowly at the same time, _"Ah there…"_ he gasped as Lars grabbed his slender hips to keep them still and not miss once the spot that made the young demon tighten so deliciously on him.

" _Ah, mnnn,"_

" _Here?"_ teasing, Lars' voice deepened as he dripped sensuality yet it lacked fragility and everything that Rakuen was so selflessly showing. _"Do you like it here_?" Lars' pulsing member shoved in Rakuen's softest spot and it caused his delicate body to shudder pleasantly against him. Rakuen's smooth legs loosened around his hips as yet another piercing thrust caused a delightful shiver to run down his spine.

" _Mnnn… yes"_ Rakuen's hazed eyes closed and the hard yet unhurried pounding continued to dishevel beautifully his amethyst colored hairs and glue some strands sensually against his sweaty face, the twists of fingers against Lars' shirt persisted, the pants, the moans and the good aiming made Lars lick his lips as he leaned down to capture possessively the gorgeous lips that awaited. For Lars, Rakuen proved himself to be an exquisite treasure to own.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

His tone became heftier, "somehow… I wanted to forgive you Lars."

" _You've always been so annoyingly naïve."_

"I was, but taking something from someone who never possessed anything is just cruel." He swallowed hard, "I'm not just talking about sex. You know what you did to me after you decided it was enough. You know I defended myself with what I was. You wanted to leave me vacant just because it was funny to be merciless."

Rakuen continued "… I never harmed you Lars. I held you close when you needed me to, I told you about my life and listened to yours. I thought you loved me as I did," he closed his eyes again, "what did you want from me?"

" _You can't blame me for your assumptions. I tell you, you were too naïve… "_

Rakuen's frown creased and he remained quiet. He didn't wipe the tear that slid down his cheek.

"I sure was. But you knew that even then."

" _I did."_

"I thought I was making love with you. I felt I just couldn't stop giving in, I loved you… I loved you so much I would have died if you asked me to." his voice lowered, "Why not stop me when you could? Why was harming me so entertaining?"

" _What would I've gained from protecting you?"_ Lars said merely, _"asides Nakura, I am a man who hated repetition. Before you, I was unable to get laid with the same person more than once. That has to count for something."_

"What do you mean…"

" _That I gained from repeatedly taking you. At the end… If it wasn't for you, the idea of having sex with my wife more than once would have been even more difficult."_

…

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Fourteen.**

" _Ah harder,"_ they were glued to a wall, face to face, legs wrapped tightly around Lars' hips and his eyes were misted by the distressing pleasure that dominated his slippery insides. He couldn't stop his ankles from twisting, it was exquisite.

It was only the second time he was coaxed to give in the way he was doing. His mind would haze down to blurred concepts and not enough flirting nor heatedly kissing would have prepared him from the otherworldly sensation that Lars managed to give him. Rakuen's hands sneaked up to his face and he pulled him down for a moist kiss.

" _Hah…"_

Rakuen's head banged against the wall and his knuckles whitened as he tightened his fists. His eyes peered over to Lars' expression and absentmindedly wondered why Lars' eyes were battling so angrily with his.

Lars sighed in the cat-demon's addictive aroma and in the back of his head he convinced himself that he only had to satisfy his urges one more time and like with every other person he ever laid with, after one time, he wouldn't want them any longer. Much to his irritation, this law didn't seem to affect his unrelenting desire for the frail demon that writhed so beautifully against him. Because the more he thrusted, the more he wished he could stay like that, forever.

.

A third time happened, their passion stumbled both to the floor. Lars flipped him around and placed him on four, his wet lips kissed down Rakuen's bottom until he faced his most intimate spot. Rakuen's mortification manifested in a doubly sensitive skin. "I'll have to moisten you directly, is that okay?" Rakuen closed his eyes and hid his face down the mattress, but he could have died.

From both heaven and hell.

The day after and with grudge against the circumstance of addiction, Lars intruded in the isolated lagoon Rakuen was bathing in, fully undressed and surprising him by the recant desire he expressed for him. The surreal voyage summited in a soundless, yet breathtaking carnality underneath a blustery waterfall. Rakuen had to come twice before his lover could fully reach his own limit.

The fifth time happened when they stopped in a small Ryokan for the night, both realized it was only natural that employees from the Inn sometimes knocked from outside their room to ask if they were comfortable and so Lars' hand had to press against Rakuen's panting mouth to keep their sounds at bait as he thrusted into him in the softest motions.

As midnight pulled its' aromatic fragrances from down the evergreen and in the hushed stillness of the aftermath, Lars' arm slipped underneath the sheets and in a discrete pull, he brought Rakuen's naked body close to his. "You are still warm."

He chuckled against his chest "I hope that doesn't mean you intended to kill me."

Lars only turned to his side to get closer, facing him fully and pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I would die too."

Two days after, both were asked to stay in a tatami-matted room from a Minshuku, a budget resort from the area that both were invited in exchange of getting rid of several monsters nearby their landfill. Rakuen immediately agreed and Lars' reluctantly followed.

Both walked towards the threatening creature and in the blink of an eye, Lars' had them charring to ashes. Once inside their room, the lights became dim and Rakuen sat across the futon to braid his long violet hair, his mind was absent until his back was met by a taut chest and his waist was greedily encircled by strong arms, his heart suddenly stopped.

"Can you ride me?"

Rakuen's cheeks flared up, the arms around him tightened and the mouth that whispered pressed in a soft kiss on his ear, "Y-yeah…"

"Undress then."

.

After giving himself the liberty to stop counting, Lars realized he could be above Rakuen's sprawled body without it becoming tedious and their lips could kiss hours to nonstop and the taste would still be sweet, and the hands that caressed his face would still be gentle, and his own desires would still be present.

And he hated it.

Because somehow he wanted to get tired. But no matter how many times he tried convincing himself that he didn't, the truth was, that he loved it.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter fifteen.**

Rakuen's hand went up to his mouth and he tried gasping as noiselessly as he could, the tears wouldn't stop falling, "There was a person behind your 'school'," Because of the eerie cold wind blows, his fingers and nose were starting to ache, "You can't be that heartless to think otherwise."

" _No, no"_ He heard him recline in his seat, _"I know that. But I still wouldn't change a thing."_

…

"How lucky of you to say that."

" _If you say so."_

Rakuen shook his head again, his hands covered his eyes in an attempt to erase Lars' words from his troubled head and his hoarse voice came off flakier than expected, "Lars…"

"... _What?"_

The tears streamed in aggressive downfalls and they dripped off his chin as his heart tugged and twisted, his eyes clouded as more tears spilled and for a second, Rakuen wished he wasn't himself "Did you ever…" he closed his eyes as his heart braced for the answer, "even… miss me?"

…

" _Like you can't imagine."_

.


	17. Chapter 16

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Sixteen.**

Both decided to spend the night around the vast forest, stopping to lay under a branchless Sakura tree and absentmindedly watched as the stars disappeared from the dark skies. Lars' free arm bended behind his neck in an attempt to use his hand as a pillow. Rakuen's head rested comfortably on Lars' arm and he sighed as the blond's fingers slipped underneath the loose collar from his yukata until he reached his shoulder to caress it in soothing motions, "I am glad I can't stop making fun of people."

"What do you mean?"

"That you don't scare me." Rakuen's hand returned the caress by slipping his fingers underneath Lars' shirt, caressing each of the rigid, defined muscles on his abdomen and up to his chest. "That my sense of humor had a lot to do with us being here now."

"You are annoying."

The warmth between them easily lulled the younger closer, making him purr lightly as he nuzzled down on Lars' arm, "Maybe so… but somehow I managed to get so close to you…"

"It was either this or your head."

Rakuen smiled, "all jokes aside, I am really glad I got to finish this quest with you." He snuggled in closer, moving from where he was resting to press his mouth softly against Lars' jawline, "I wouldn't want it with anyone else."

"…Your laugh vexes me and your eyes are still hideous, yet I can't disagree."

"I'm glad we agree," Rakuen sighed serenely as he moved back to rest between his arm and shoulder "But we should sleep now. Tomorrow we arrive to Kurashiki."

Lars' eyes eyebrows quirked up, "We do?"

"Yeah," Rakuen's fuzzy tail wagged in dawdling motions, it mostly explained his preoccupations, "I hope the barrier that was set by Midoriko springs in easily, the trip has been exhausting by itself…" He exhaled in tiredly, "I don't want to imagine the rest."

"…The rest?"

"I am…" Rakuen nodded as he closed his eyes, "Kind of expecting some stretch coming from the cat demons, especially when we get approach the Themple Horaiji, where Hoju-no-Tama is guarded."

"I see."

Rakuen's lips pursed in thought, "Lars…"

"Hm?"

"Promise me you won't kill anyone in the process."

…

Lars turned his head to face him, his lips hovered above Rakuen's "….is that what you want?"

"I ran from Kurashiki when I was ten, I have since not visited it. However it is natural that I feel as some kind of traitor," he closed his eyes and a noiseless heave of breath followed, "I know you are capable of killing many… but I'd like to avoid that."

"I understand."

Rakuen smiled sheepishly and reached to outline the contour of Lars' perfect nose, "Only if they try to kill you I guess, you can respond… but otherwise, I am sure they are very pacific people. Shedding blood will be unnecessary."

Lars nodded and the arm that supported Rakuen, curled into the cat-demon's waist and pulled him in slightly so their lips could mend in softly, after being granted opening through the warm cavern, his teeth tenderly sunk in the delicate flesh and with a gentle leap of his tongue, he appeased the protest that was soon replaced with a delighted sigh.

The kiss continued until Rakuen ran out of breath and his hand pushed Lars' moist lips slightly off his gasping mouth "God… That feels just so good…"

"It does."

After getting his lips kissed until they started to get sore, Rakuen finally decided to dip his head back to where he felt comfortable the most, hugging the bulkier man close to him and unwillingly but very soothingly purring the other to sleep "…Lars"

"…Hm"

Rakuen placed his hand on top of his chest and moved him a little, "Lars, wake up I'm curious."

"…what?"

Rakuen separated and sat beside him, making the other stare sleepily and after a tired groan, Lars ultimately followed to sit "Why is that you want that Jewel for? What do you need it for?" Rakuen hesitated, "…I barely know anything about it."

Lars blinked calmly, "I want to have power."

…

"Power?" Rakuen questioned "…does the jewel grant you… that?" he scratched the back of his head, "why would you want to be…- wait is that even possible?"

"…Yes."

"I thought it granted… wishes?"

"It does too."

Rakuen reached down and grabbed Lars' hand "Is it because you want to bring your sister back to life?"

"I don't." Lars responded coolly, "The dead should remain dead."

"Ah," Rakuen sighed and crawled in just so his cheek touched against Lars' cheek, his voice lowered for a whisper "But If I die you are obliged to bring me back to life, there is just so much that I would miss."

Lars moved his head in negative and closed his blue eyes as the corner of Rakuen's mouth touched his "If you die then it'll be your time."

"I resist," Rakuen smiled and moved to lean his head on Lars' shoulder, "If I die before you, you get to bring me back to life, you have to promise me that."

…

"Only if I still love you."

Rakuen's eyes widened and immediately moved to face him, "What did you say?"

Lars dismissed him and stood up, "I said nothing." Throughout his words and not too surprisingly for Rakuen, Lars remained expressionless. "Let's go."

The younger demon's cheeks were flaring in aggressive red but his beam remained upbeat, his heart was beating beautifully as he hoped to hear it one more time "Come on what did you just say?"

"…I said that I promise that."

Rakuen chuckled and decided to leave it, the butterflies remained "is that a Word?"

"Word."

Lars looked indifferently up the hills and without much warning he started walking away, "We should get going."

"Oi, wait up!"

!

"Lars! You are just embarrassed wait up!"

!

"H-hold up! There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I also love you!"

When Lars finally stopped, as usual, Rakuen clashed clumsily against his back. Lars sighed as he heard the young demon hissing as he rubbed his own nose. "Ouch…"

 _-Clumsy,_ Lars thought, he turned around to face him, "How many times do I have to tell you Nakura," he frowned, "… be careful."

Rakuen had to laugh at that.

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Seventeen.**

Yet another pained sob was heard through the phone.

"Then… why… why would you do something as monstrous as you did… right after I helped you retrieve the Hoju-no-tama from the Temple of Horaiji? Why, why? Why would you leave me like that, why would you leave me as broken?"

The questions were left unanswered, "Why when I loved you so much?"

Rakuen's heart constricted as he remembered, "Why couldn't you help me when I asked you to? You got what you wanted… What was left to lose for you?"

" _What would I've earned from that Nakura?"_

Rakuen shook his head in denial, "It was my family Lars. There was nothing I could have offered you in the moment!" he cried, "Being my lover should have been enough for you to help me without asking for an exchange…" he breathed in, "… Why did you let them get killed?!"

Rakuen closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed as yet another pang of wretchedness washed over him, "I lost them all…. Makoto, Saju… Masako, Oyomi… you let them all die in front of me and you… You refused to help me… after all that."

" _Because saving them wasn't part of the deal."_

The tears fell down to ashy cheeks in raucous cascades of sheer grief, the sorrow behind his eyes was unmistakable unfixable, "…But they were the whole reason I started all this."

…

" _They weren't your family anyways, they were just humans you met along the way."_

Rakuen whispered lowly, but somehow, Lars heard it like a wrathful scream "…Y-you are a monster." A lamented sob was what finally sealed their call.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN/** Ryokan is Japanese term for Japanese's unique version of Inn/hotels/motels, they were traditional-garment decorated rooms and they were very popular in that era - A quick google image search can help picture why outside their assigned room (in whatever Ryokan they are/were staying throughout the story) is either a forest or the rest of a bigger house. In a previous chapter (I believe 14) I also mentioned a Minshuku, which is more of a budget version (tinier room with more basic accommodations) of a Ryokan. Both are for the go and very traditional.

 **Vantablack**

 **Chapter Eighteen.**

The shackles around the sacred stones of Kurashiki trembled underneath the stranger's feet, The Goshinboku's leaves started falling all around their heads as the translucent barrier gave in under Rakuen's presence, "We can go inside."

For Rakuen, if he stopped to think about it, he was staggered of how it all went down in the blink of an eye; four months since their quest first started seemed an easy-tale if he considered that both remained awkwardly silent until he decided that Lars wasn't as grimly intimidating. _–What a waste of our time-_ he shook his head as his thoughts were interrupted by the loud garbling sound the barrier has caused.

The spiritual hurdle started strobing and just after it completely dissolved was that both finally were able to trespass it. Rakuen's golden eyes immediately magnified the sturdy beauty from the lands that he thought and expected to be forgotten.

"Wow." He gasped mesmerized and couldn't stop from noticing how much taller the trees were in Kurashiki.

"Do you remember any of this?"

Rakuen moved his head in negative, "I grew up in a tiny village near downtown. When I crossed the barrier nine years ago, I was probably just mindlessly running." He looked at his surroundings and let out a tranquil breath "I guess I never stopped to memorize any of this."

"I see." Lars mumbled as both started walking in the direction of the sand-paved road that was engrossed by the magnificent Willow, Pine and Sakura trees. After a laxative minute wandering silently, Lars reached down to lightly caress Rakuen's hand, finally intertwining his fingers with his, "Nakura,"

The grip of Lars' hand was eagerly corresponded and more attentive than not, Rakuen smiled at him, "Hm?"

"Why did you run away?"

Rakuen gave it a thought and then he grinned jovially, "It will sound idiotic but… when I was eight, I heard around suburbs that many cat-demons never found a way to develop their powers for staying comfortable in Kurashiki."

Lars turned to face him, his expression remained taciturn "Did you leave your home for a rumor…"

"Well the thing is that-," Rakuen explained, "For many cat-demons the idea of defending themselves is almost null that they easily forget to manage their powers. The land is too secured to be of any threat." He shrugged, "I just happened to realize this at a young age and well maybe… I heard about it somewhere."

"I guess that without any danger, it is difficult to find the will to ripen them."

"Yeah," Rakuen beamed as a rustle of wind slapped through their hairs.

…

"…And?"

Rakuen stopped to look at him on his side, "What?"

"Did you develop your powers?"

"…oh? Yes!" Rakuen nodded excitedly, "I was twelve when I learned to manage them."

Lars sighed serenely, though his tone remained dull and seemingly disinterested, he wasn't bothered to hear Rakuen speak "Fire, water, ice what was it?"

"Thunder!" Rakuen exclaimed enthusiastically, the conversation kept casual yet very fresh for both as they walked until they arrived to a cheerful looking traditional city, with red lamps that served as candid illumination and color papers on white hangers that flapped graciously with the breezy wind that came from over the mountains.

The day was still clear, yet the night was just a couple of hours away. When the casual clutters of people passed right beside them, both quickly realized that the villagers around them didn't interrupt their trip, and they did not stop to question them, nor did they look twice at Lars, even if he obviously didn't belong among them.

Their intertwined hands also failed to raise eyebrows and Lars reminded himself that Japanese seemed to be more open to the idea of homosexual relationships seen as normal. At least way more than Europeans did, but as he looked coolly back at Rakuen he couldn't help but wonder if it really was a matter of acceptance or simple misgendering.

If he looked closely at Rakuen, he could easily realize he was remarkably feminine, yet too boyish to even mention it without it being a tease. He also noticed how different the cat-demons all around them looked when compared to him. From grey hairs, white locks, tabby red tresses and brown colored manes to bulkier bodies and tails, Lars didn't see one that could resemble Rakuen's amethyst hairs, nor his complexion or his face.

And as insouciantly as the train-thought surfaced, Lars realized that he just never accepted the fact that Rakuen was simply, very attractive to the eye.

"…Nakura."

"Hm?"

Their fingers were still entwined as they walked past the local food business Rakuen was desiring to stop in, however his attention snapped back after not hearing an immediate response coming from Lars, "What is it?"

…

"When we are done," Lars said calmly, "I want you to come live with me in Europe."

…

…

…

Rakuen's eyes widened as his heart suddenly stopped "…What?"

"You heard me." Lars turned his face to him, his expression was pacific as it was unaffected "I want you to live with me in Europe" Lars continued after staring blankly at him, "Would you accept?"

Rakuen was dumbfounded and flabbergasted to even compose, he stopped walking and allowed a red rush of blush taint his cheek. When the sentences finally made sense, his happiness flourished out in immaculate cheery beats that killed him and immediately brought him back to life "…F-for real?"

…

"…Yes."

"You- you really _mean_ it?"

"…Yes."

"Then yes!" Though a gentle person in his nature, Lars was sure it was the first time he saw Rakuen being so boundlessly happy, "Of course yes!" Rakuen jumped on him with feline precision, his arms tightened on his neck and his legs wrapped around his hips. It was also the first time Rakuen hugged him with such a shameless clinginess, especially in front of others.

But Lars was not bothered.

.

A loud knock on their door made Lars retrieve from deep slumber, his eyes opened slowly and he remained unalarmed; above his chest was Rakuen's flimsy body, sleeping fondly and seemingly unaware of the noise outside. Lars' eyebrows furrowed as he heard the same knock a second time.

With one hand, he grabbed Rakuen's shoulder and with the other he sustained his waist, his hand then slid cautiously up to the back of his neck and carefully, he placed Rakuen on his side. The younger demon shifted but Lars was thankful he did not wake up.

As quietly as possibly, Lars dressed up and with a wet towel, he wiped his abdomen off of the last remains of whatever bodily substances he could still have after another restless night in Rakuen's warm company. Lars composedly walked over to stand beside the door that was insistently knocked for a third time. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and fearlessly slid the Ryokan's door open.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but you must be Lars Naess."

It was a man he did not know.

"Who are you and what do you want." His eyes, though expressionless, were a clear menacing warning to be precise and concise. Lars closed the door behind him, leaving the stranger standing outside the room with him.

"I'd prefer if we walked around the Ryokan," The chubby ginger expressed as he pointed to the vast forests that were nearby. Lars looked ominously at him and both quietly started walking towards the timberlands, Lars noticed how impossibly dark the sky looked at that hour "By the way, I am Earl Yano Kusobi, a British nobleman born in Japan. I'm also a fox-demon per say."

"The British Queen endowed you the title," Lars inquired apathetically "why."

"I boosted her delegation's command in favor of British lands." He shifted confidentially, "However, I heard of you by various Yokohama's thieves. Apparently, a western looking demon killed some of their family members and seemingly, he was accompanied by a beautiful cat-demon with lean complexion, does that sound familiar?"

Lars's eyebrows furrowed, "The thieves must have told you about my appearance but who told you my name and my location."

"A witch," Earl Yano smiled simply. Lars snarled in execrable irritation, the chubby man continued unaffected, "As soon as I heard there was an European demon around, I immediately turned to my most reliable witch and she was more than eager to tell me every detail that I needed to know."

…

 _Abby…_

"I will ask you again, but it will be last time I do." Lars turned to face him, _"What do you want?"_

The man focused on him and grinned, "I want you to meet my daughter."

.


	20. Chapter 19

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Nineteen.**

Fox and Dragon's guises flew around the side of the colorful path, hung by their flamboyant laces as children made their way through the large commotions of people, the sounds of their swarming mixed with their loud interactions had him grinning to every decorated stall that he looked at.

The ambience was irreplaceable and exceptional, he was aware that outside Kurashiki, people tended to imitate the street's vibrant colors to decorate their cities; the paper dragons and the masks, the raffle games and the food, the sound of happiness through every booth and why not, even the way their dancers swayed at the beat of the wind.

Rakuen breathed in the city's forgotten smell. For sure Kurashiki was a hundred times prettier now that it was back when he left.

"I really want to taste some tempura maple leaves," Rakuen affectionately grabbed Lars' arm as both walked past the people that were readying for the nightly festivals "they come from Minoo, Osaka," he tightened his grip, "Aren't you excited? we can taste those together~"

"I have something to do tonight." Lars' voice was eerily dry, "Go by yourself."

"Huh?" Rakuen stopped and looked up to him, "How so? I doubt someone you know is here in Kurashiki."

…

"I believe I don't have to explain you anything now do I?"

Rakuen was surprised at the jabbing words, he let his arm go and something close to a stab drizzled on his chest. Lars was acting strange since earlier in the morning that he refused to even look at him and though it was true that the fox demon was always sharp, serious and nonchalant to respond, something told him that somehow, things had changed between them.

But he wasn't sure why, how or when.

"A-alright…" Rakuen mumbled as Lars continued his silent strode. The younger demon tailed right behind.

"Uhm… Lars…" Rakuen called from behind, making the reticent demon stop from walking.

"...What." Lars responded wryly, his gaze remained unresponsive.

Rakuen smiled and enhanced his pace to stand beside him, "You once said you wanted to know what the fuss around Yaki Soba was; we can stop in one of these stalls to have some."

…

"…What's that"

"Pan fried noodle with chicken or beef and stir-fried vegetables, the treat's on me~" Rakuen grinned brightly and reached down for Lars' hand, which in return, was swiftly pulled away.

…

"No."

…

Rakuen sighed disappointedly "Okay…"

...

Lars continued walking until Rakuen's voice, once again interrupted his stroll.

"Uh…" Rakuen hesitated as he reached Lars' side one more time, he waited for the blond demon to look down to him "Did… did I do something wrong yesterday?"

"…No." Lars responded deprecatingly absent. Rakuen swore his gaze could have freeze him to death had he wanted.

"…Then what's wrong?" Rakuen questioned concernedly, "Just yesterday you told me we would live together in Europe and we went to a room and we-"

"I said no, why is it a problem."

Rakuen frowned lightly, "Because you are… acting like if you are angry at me. If I did something wrong then you should just tell me and I promise I'll try to fix it."

…

…

"You are just too clingy…" Lars' glared in sly aversion, "You bore me."

…

Rakuen's eyes widened.

…

"…I-I'm sorry… I didn't notice that."

…

"Whatever..." His voice was indifferent, Lars focused his eyes back on his upfront track and he started walking "but fix that, because sometimes it really is disgusting."

As he sensed his own heart shaking, Rakuen became positively conscious that somehow things changed between them without him knowing, more accurately, they seemed to have changed for Lars. And he wasn't sure if they would ever be the same again.

But he had to try.

 **.**

The Ryokan room was quiet, Lars was still outside the porch, the room's sliding doors were both open to the soundless, dark forest. Rakuen was sitting on the farthest end of the room, with his legs pulled close to his chest and his arms circling them, making him look even tinier as he quietly sighed and closed his eyes.

He looked back at Lars, who was serenely sitting with his legs bended and his arms were used for support. Rakuen's eyes blinked again, his chest constricted. If only he knew how to fix Lars' new attitude towards him, he wouldn't feel the urgent need to take his heart out and throw it far away from him. Because it was making him asphyxiate.

He stood up and noiselessly walked towards Lars. He unobtrusively sat beside him and with a string of heart, he watched as Lars snarled at his presence.

"…What do you want."

"Nothing, I just wanted to be… with you for a while," Rakuen smiled gently, "...is that okay?"

…

"You already know my answer."

…

Rakuen looked down dejectedly but finally, he stood up. His heart never felt heavier "…Alright, goodnight."

Before leaving to go back inside the room, Lars grabbed Rakuen's fragile forearm and made him stop, "… nonetheless, you can be of help right now."

.

Rakuen bit his lip and let his back arch as Lars thrusted into him. The sheets underneath shifted at the passionate shoves aimed to make him squirm. However, if his mouth opened for something more than a breathless gasp then Lars would stop moving and demand his silence. _"Mnn.."_

Being forced to keep quiet by Lars' menacing gaze wasn't even something he expected, "I really don't want to listen to you." Was the clear demand Lars made and it appeared to him like it wasn't something that he could be angry at.

But the fever, the excruciating pleasure, the pain that came with the unrelenting waves of roughness and the lack of preparation had his eyebrows creasing, his member pulsing in need and his lips wishing they were allowed to mewl as loud as he needed to. _"mfff"_ he tried stifling his own carnal sounds as Lars' solid member rammed once again against his softest spot.

It felt so good but so wrong at the same time.

Both were naked but he could not touch Lars. He was not caressed fondly either, his lips were not kissed once and Lars just stared down at him, swaying his hips deep inside Rakuen's parted legs. Sighing as he went inside the warm entrance and almost out, only to ram back in, making the younger's hands fist in powerlessness. _"Ngh…"_

When Rakuen's hands tried to reach up to caress Lars' face, both were swiftly slammed back down above his head "…Don't touch me." Lars hissed, somehow the sweat that glided on his forehead disguised the tears that started streaming down his cheeks because it didn't taste like love at all, it didn't taste like desire or need, it tasted like dominance, indifference and superiority. _"Ah… mff"_

"I said keep quiet."

Because he knew he was being merely used.

Like if it meant nothing.

Like if _he_ meant nothing.

And once they both reached their bittersweet limit, Lars immediately pulled away and laid beside him to catch his breath, looking vacant and distant and incredibly apathetic to even turn to look at him. "It would have been better if you had listened to me and kept quiet."

…

"I didn't think they bothered you."

"Your sounds? They do now," Lars closed his eyes tiredly for a moment, "That's why I tell you it could have been better."

Rakuen's hands went to cover his eyes to wipe any excess of sweat and trail of tears that could further jeopardize the way Lars was treating him, "I… think it was good, however... I am sorry, I'll improve that."

"...sure."

In the back of his head, Rakuen just hoped that maybe it was just a bad day between them, that maybe things could be right back on track. As they did until yesterday's night, that he swore they made love.

"I'll leave now." Lars sighed coldly and before Rakuen could blink twice, he was already walking near the stance in search for his buckle.

Rakuen's eyebrows furrowed concernedly and he rapidly sat, his heart tugged one more time, "Wha- why? is everything okay?"

Lars ignored him as he walked down quickly to the porch in search for the rest of his clothes "...I told you earlier I needed to go somewhere at night."

Rakuen heaved a long, noiseless breath as he watched Lars get dressed, his own expression showed distress "Yes but I… thought you could stay… like you always do… and..." he hesitated fretfully, "You may say no but I know something is bothering you and I don't know how to help you."

...

Lars detained his arms from slipping on his shirt's sleeves and feeling almost scorned by Rakuen's words, he lowered his voice until his tone became spitefully derisive, "Please Nakura... I don't need your help."

"I- well…" Rakuen tightened his hands on the sheets underneath, "I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me… about whatever that's making you upset."

Lars moved his head slowly, his scowl was as threatening as it was indifferent "Just stop it already Nakura, you are really annoying" he buttoned up his shirt and finished buckling his belt. His serious contemplation became vindictive, "Oh well yes, I have something to say,-" Lars' eyes sharpened cruelly "-I actually don't think I want to live with you… at all."

Rakuen's stomach dropped at the hurtful confession and in the second that followed, his heart managed to drop and shatter to a million pieces.

…

…

…

"….I-I thought you... really meant it."

"I didn't." Lars ruthlessly raised an eyebrow and without any other word, he left.

Rakuen just couldn't believe he never once cried of physical or emotional pain before. But this was on another level surely.

.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN/** This is set in the present. Flashbacks of the past will be separated with two dots like this:

.

.

 **Vantablack**

 **Chapter Twenty.**

The connection was lost.

Lars realized that his breathing wasn't completely settled, the stirring on his chest was persistent and he brought the phone off from his ear to stare at it blankly. He heard the dial's deaf-tone and he understood that Rakuen must have ended their call.

He shook his head, cleared his throat and he leaned back on his office's chair. He closed his eyes, his beating felt disturbed, the crease that furrowed his eyebrows wasn't in the least pleasing and he realized he couldn't control it.

 _Nakura… why can't you understand…_

.

.

Fragile hands that ripped in tremors held on tightly to his pants, Rakuen was on his knees, blood around his toes and the smell of copper and smoke danced macabrely around them, the blood splatters dripped in gruesome dyes all around his shivering form _"P-please… help me…"_ he pleaded again. Almost mercilessly, Lars grinned and leaned down to cup his delicate tear-stained face between his hands.

"Why would I?" Rakuen's tears continued falling, dripping over the fingers that cupped each of his ashen cheeks.

"P-please…" he begged as he closed his tearful eyes, his teeth bared in sorrow and Lars' realized he wasn't anywhere close to stop crying.

"I just killed Zoguza," Lars whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Rakuen's "Isn't that the end of our deal?"

…

"H-he ate them…" Rakuen swallowed hard as more wreckful tears fell from his golden eyes, "y-you let him b-but-" the weeping demon grabbed Lars' wrists as tightly as he could, "Y-you can bring them back to life with Hoju-no-tama," he sobbed, "you can help me. Please _I beg you…"_

Lars snickered, "And what can you give me in exchange?" Rakuen's crying eyes widened, "Ah," he continued maliciously, "Nothing really right?" Lars went in close and planted a kiss on Rakuen's salted cheeks, "There, there, sometimes one loses everything, sometimes ones wins it all."

Lars let go of his face and hovered above him, his demeanor went back to being serious. "Sometimes you just become one of the two sides."

Rakuen broke down in painful cries, his hands grabbed the blood-blemished soil in between powerless clutches and he finally understood that there would be no mercy, no forgiveness and no love. And bitterly, he realized that he was the one who lost it all.

"I have to go now Nakura, here our quest finishes." Lars turned away, "the head of the little girl is still recognizable, you can still bury her and bring her flowers." He shrugged, "If you'd like to."

Lars clicked his tongue as he started walking, "By the way, I'm going to marry in a week so I need to be early in Yokohama. I really hope we don't get to see each other aga-" His words tied themselves as two thin arms hugged his waist from behind.

"Wait…"

...

 _Why can't you just hate me?_

Lars' eyes widened, he was certain it would be the last time his body would be so close to Rakuen's. _"Please… Kill me…"_

The younger demon's arms quickly gave up the embrace and when Lars turned around he saw Rakuen's blood stained cheeks marred with tears and his huge eyes looking at him empty and void of life. _"Please."_

Lars had always despised those eyes because they simply made him _feel._

His own fingers riveted in black smoky venom and in a swift slash, he threw the poisonous smolder directly against Rakuen's eyes. He heard a doleful groan and he saw Rakuen stumbling back to kneel on the floor, both hands desperately shielding his newly poisoned eyes, shaking and trembling until blood oozed out of the once magnificent orbs.

"I hope that suffices." He said coldly as he turned around, "isn't that worse than dying Nakura? At least you won't torment anyone with those horrible eyes of yours."

With that Lars walked away.

And he couldn't help but feel like he deserved to die.

.

.

"Wasn't what you did horrendous?" Abby leaned on the frame door, the intrusion made Lars startle out of his remembrance, "That's what I call being heartless." She placed a finger on her chin, "Soulless is more like it, right?"

"Abby what are you doing here." He snarled.

"I see you affected," she hummed, "what were you remembering? Is not that I don't know," she shrugged teasingly.

"What the fuck are you doing here." His tone severed.

"Oh?" she grinned, "Your people called me to snitch on Russian's ambassadors. Your wifey wanted to speak with me and my birdies."

Lars stared inanely at her, "Leave my office then. I have nothing to speak with you."

She simpered, "Aw come on," she winked, "I know you since we are fifteen, I kind of consider myself your best friend that you only once fucked." She giggled, "I also wanted to come and see if my birdies were right and you and Rakuen had a little conversation."

"If you listen to my private conversations then I have not options left but execute you. Today"

She dismissed his words with her manicured hand, "I don't care about corporative business, I'm all for your youth's drama. After all my birdies told me everything that you did to that poor boy back then." She sighed, "And I feel so responsible about it oh lord." She slumped dramatically.

"That's none of your business."

"It is not," she grinned, "But it is always entertaining to watch strong demons self-destruct themselves."

His eyes became slits "You wish."

"I know."

"You don't know me."

"Ah, I don't?" she shook her head, "Let's see… you were angry because the boy wouldn't stop loving you isn't it?" she dipped her head, "Isn't that the reason you did that to his eyes? Isn't that the reason you let his family get killed?"

Lars remained quiet. She continued as she closed the door behind her, leaving them locked inside his office "Somewhere along the lines you were offered to marry a powerful woman. Therefore you'd also become powerful. That's what you told himself." She sighed as she pointed him "But 20 year old Lars wanted to marry this man instead right?"

She walked in towards his desk and sat the vacant seat in front of him "Ugh but this power-hungry, megalomaniac side of you got upset with you and with him, because you were so helplessly in love. The man that loved Rakuen was no longer what you deemed as yourself." Her lips stretched in a grin, "Or so you thought."

Lars raised an eyebrow "If I was as helplessly in love as you say I was then I wouldn't have been able to do what I did."

"You weren't." she said simply, "You've been trying to smother yourself all these years, even then," she twirled a strand of hair "You also died the moment you did that to him and the Lars that loved him wasn't the same who hurt him, isn't betrayal supposed to come from the same person you love?"

"I don't need this Abby." He shook his head and grabbed a folder.

"Let's see," she placed a finger on her lower lip, "Throughout Kurashiki and to Temple Horaiji, You had this boy in this odd limbo as you tried to figure out what side of you would win. Because at the same time that you desired the power that the Earl offered, you also didn't want to speak with him and tell him that you were done with him. Because you also wanted him."

Abby shook her head, "You ignored him for a complete week after you told him you didn't wish to live with him anymore and eventually, you used him for your own sexual gains a couple of times more."

Lars sighed, trying to ignore her.

"He helps you inside Horaiji and helps you retrieve the jewel, he gets stabbed in the abdomen as he guards that nobody comes near you while you do." She pointed at him, "Now I would have killed you right then and there," she laughed, "After that, you didn't even try to help him."

"I didn't understand him."

"He loved you is that simple." She looked down at her nails.

Abby looked at him and then gladly continued, "Then both return to his human village and Zoguza is there, he has eaten the wolves-demons that guarded his people and now Zoguza is eating his family and he throws in thunder, making the beast all the more angrier, Zoguza then rips his family with sharper teeth and spits the head of the infant down his feet, he is bleeding and dying and all the while he is screaming for your help, he tells you to at least tell him where is the real Zoguza."

"…"

 _"You decided to remain quiet."_

"I did."

"Not to say immobile." She clicked her tongue, "You then kill Zoguza's real body as well as the puppet, but you do that only after the boy has lost his entire world. You let him see a very dark color of yourself and it frustrates you that he doesn't hate you yet, he asks you to kill him and instead you blind him with poison, leaving him unaided and oh-so heartbroken with an abdominal infection that almost took his life in the following days after your departure."

...

"...How did he survive that?"

"Against a neighboring village, an old lady tended his wounds for 11 days straight, he remained asleep." She shifted, "All the while you were getting married."

…

"...Did he lose his eyes?"

"For 125 years he remained blind," Abby informed "But don't feel as bad for him, around that epoch, he became very respected as he could perfectly fight and win without his eyes."

She dragged her red eyes across his luxurious office, her chair swooned playfully "You know Lars, even when he was blind and I went to talk to him, I remember I asked him about his feelings for you," she hummed thoughtfully, "he told me that he didn't hate you… at all."

His tone was reserved "He didn't?"

"No," she moved her head, "But you know? I feel responsible."

"Why…"

"Let's say the guy's worst mistake started because I told you to go to him." She smiled sadly, "I really feel the more accountable because he was a healthy young man."

"…Isn't him now?"

"No, Rakuen is dying of god knows what," she moved her hand, "125 years after being blind he started his life anew, at least that's what he thought but things never went well for him, I guess that after all that his mind became ill. A little too sad to be healthy."

"...I see."

"20 years ago a wannabe witch threw a spell on him and bounded him to marry her. Out of his will, he had two kids with this woman but I was told that he fell out of her spell a very casual day when his son stared directly at him." she made an explosion gesture with her mouth, "Poof! the spell was simply gone, Rakuen grabbed the child and left with him, supposedly to take care of him but then... things never went good for him."

"…"

"If I'm honest Lars, I don't know what kind of karma is he paying, he wasn't a bad person at all." She turned to look at him, her tone rested in solemnity "You should go see him, these are his last months on this earth and I bet you want to hold him."

Lars moved his head defeatedly, she smiled and her words persisted "Come on I bet you want to, now that you know your choice tasted bitter. I bet you want to see him. At least once. Ask him for his forgiveness, knowing Rakuen, it will not be hard for him to forgive you."

"I can't ask to be forgiven for something I'm not sorry for."

"Oh you wished you felt that." She rolled up her eyes, "You would give every damn thing you have to change almost everything you have done Lars now come on."

"Where would I be had I stayed with Nakura." Though a rhetoric question, Abby managed to smile and genuinely respond.

"You'd be happy."

With that she stood up, "Go see him," she turned away and walked out of his office, "I left his address in your desk, you don't want to regret that forever, now do you?"

.


	22. Chapter 21

**Vantablack**

 **Chapter Twenty One.**

 _"You should go see him, these are his last months on this earth and I bet you want to hold him."_

…

" _At least once."_

.

The lights were darkly dim, the rooms were isolated except for the one he was standing in. He was thankful the doors were unlocked as he found it easy to intrude. The pounding in his ears just became louder as their eyes met. "Were you expecting to see me?" he asked after a grave exhale.

Rakuen moved his head slowly, he had his legs open and his back hunched to place his elbows on his knees. He was staring emptily at him, tranquilly as he blinked. He was sitting on a chair across the room, upfront Lars' standing form, he seemed relaxed yet too perturbed to speak louder "…I wasn't."

Lars' whole world slipped from his fingers to finally rain upon him in a bitter realization of what he actually did to the man whose murky eyes revealed depression and misery. The same eyes that once looked bright and vividly at him "…You do not seem surprised to see me here." Lars noticed and he gave one step closer.

"…Because I don't know yet what you are here for," Rakuen said faintly, "For all I know, you want me dead."

…

A twinge of grief pulled the strings of his chest, Lars had to deny it "…I am not here to hurt you." He realized how vulnerable he sounded and nevertheless he knew that there wasn't anything he would change in a moment where every breath counted, _"Nakura…"_

"Because what's left there for you to try on me…" Rakuen moved his head after a sarcastic sigh, "What do you want in here Lars…"

Lars looked intensely at him, his own expression stripped him out of disguises; though calm and composed, the dimness in his eyes failed to hide the distress that engaged within him and once again, Rakuen realized how easy it was for his fragile soul to get troubled. "…Why did you call me?"

"I told you already," Rakuen muttered quietly, "I wanted to forgive you." his hands fisted down the cloth of his knees and he dipped his head down, allowing his hair to hide his wretched expression. His throat constricted, there wasn't an easy breath that his lungs could take.

His eyes were starting to water. Looking at him was totally different than just hearing his voice over the phone. Time has gone by. The pain now was even worse. Rakuen wasn't sure if he could take any of that.

Lars gave another two steps closer and his eyes rapidly scanned the broken yet matchless beauty he once chose to leave behind, "You know I don't mean that," his words insisted in quietly, "…why did you call me Nakura? There has to be a reason you suddenly decided to call me."

Rakuen remained silence, his shoulders rapidly tensed once Lars walked nearer to be in front of him, "I just wanted to forgive you…" Rakuen repeated in a bitter mumble and much to his disclosure, Lars kneeled closely amid his open legs.

 _So tiny-_ even if Rakuen was still sitting on a chair, Lars could not dismiss how due to his knees stooping down, their heads hoisted on the same height level. Rakuen adverted his gaze to his left when he realized Lars made himself even more space by further separating his legs to fit in between. "…No that's not it."

…

"…Yes it was."

"Say," Lars' voice's volume diminished in his inquire, "Didn't you want to see me?"

...

"I didn't" Rakuen whispered, unsure of why it burned when Lars placed his hands on each side of his hips.

"Well I did." Lars admitted as his hands roamed intrusively up to rest on his thin waist, Lars perceived that time didn't fail to preserve each of Rakuen's light curves, despite how frail he looked, Lars was surprised how good it felt underneath the memory of his hand, "…I sort of missed you Nakura."

"Sort of," Rakuen frowned, his cheeks were flaring lusciously "Now that you remember I once existed in your life." The words though filled with resentment felt like an open door for forgiveness, Lars closed the space between their bodies and rested his forehead against Rakuen's collarbone.

"I never once stopped thinking about you Nakura..."

…

"You are such a liar."

Lars' arms finally wrapped around Rakuen and hugged him properly, tightly and surely against him. As he wished he had done every day throughout those lonely years of his.

"Yes, I've lied to you in the past," Lars muttered as he nuzzled on the perfumed spot between Rakuen's shoulder and neck, "I said you weren't important then I realized that time would not make me forget you." His voice lowered keenly, "I told you I hated your eyes when I was mesmerized by them, I am so sorry for what I did to them, all those years I made you sit in the dark, I can't repair it now."

Rakuen nodded slightly but still remained in agonizing quietness. Lars simply allowed his words to unfold his heart open "I told you I didn't need you when I was boiling to have you, I even said that everything you gave me was never important to me and I lied."

Rakuen closed his eyes as forgotten butterflies started warming up his belly, "Lars… I-"

"Nakura…" Lars whispered as his lips glued tenderly against the smooth skin of his neck, "I loved the way you felt against me," Rakuen's eyebrows furrowed, the way Lars' chin stubble scuffled against his collarbone made him sigh and allow him more space. It just felt too good. "I loved the way you sounded, the way you looked at me."

Lars continued after softly mouthing with breathy whispers behind his ear "I have been burning," He grinned between a moist kiss in that sensitive spot and it slowly crawled up to his ear, "I wanted to rewind back in time all these years…"

Despite the sorrow that overwhelmingly nested inside his chest, a heated shiver ran up Rakuen's spine, making him uncomfortably defenseless and all the more helpless against the cruel man that now caressed him with loving delicacy and it confused him, and he liked it and it hurt.

Lars' lips traveled to press against the corner of Rakuen's fevered mouth, searching for that kiss that Rakuen wasn't sure if he was ready to give him yet, "I've been yearning to be here and I've all but suffocated myself, my desires and I've been feeling empty. Without you, I am lost."

But if there was one thing that Rakuen was sure of, even though it broke him before, was that he loved Lars. Desperately, genuinely and very intensely.

Lars sighed relieved once he felt thin fingers run up to tangle through his blond hairs. Lars separated his face from Rakuen's kissed neck and their eyes met "I am a liar." He whispered, "I've said and done things you are not supposed to forgive, I've acted like a monster to you and I let go of what I really wanted."

"-And all I wanted was you. I wanted you so much. I still do." Lars admitted as Rakuen's hands went down from his hair to tighten on the collar of his expensive suit, "…I just didn't understand that."

Lars continued as his eyes engrossed in the beauty behind Rakuen's pained expression, "And knowingly, I hurt you." He disclosed; no masquerades, no facades, he was for once, naked for Rakuen to forgive or hate, fully accepting what was next to come.

"The one person that deep inside I knew, would never hate me or make me pay for my mistakes and it's unfair that I'm seeing you cry... even now..." his hand reached up to Rakuen's face and with his thumb, he gently wiped off a tear off of his cheek.

"I don't even deserve to be this close to your body." He breathed in, "…I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

Lars closed his eyes and waited in silence until Rakuen's rosy lips upturned gently on a breezy smile.

"…It's okay," Rakuen murmured, making Lars' eyes open wide. Rakuen grabbed Lars' cheeks and lifted his face for their eyes to meet again, "You came for me after all…" their foreheads touched "…It really is okay." Rakuen whispered tenderly as their eyes gradually closed and their lips melded in softly. The same sweet pair of lips that Lars had longed to taste again for so many years were finally moving slowly but so deliciously against his. He sighed silently as he pushed the kiss in deeper. Only so their hearts could clash again.

Lars wanted both to talk about their world while they were gone, he wanted to beg him for forgiveness, he wanted to take him and mark him as his again, he wanted to hear him speak, laugh and cry. And thankfully, he realized he could do all of that. Without it being a dream.

" _I love you."_

The truth was finally out there for both to take it and heal.

.


	23. EPILOGUE

**Vantablack**

 **EPILOGUE**

She rolled up her eyes, slightly annoyed, the man she was talking over the phone with, chuckled a second time, "Can you go back to being sharp-edged? This is so out of character of you." She placed one hand over the keyboard of her laptop, "Ew."

" _I'm not laughing out of stupidity,"_ his tone was contemplative and Abby's lips pursed, _"I'm mocking you."_

"Yes, you are stupid," she stuck out her tongue even if she knew that he couldn't see her. "Take me seriously!"

" _I can't,"_ he sighed _, "it is so odd to hear you upset."_

"How could I not!" she growled, "When were you planning on telling me that Rakuen died? Are you kidding me?" She huffed.

" _I forgot."_

"You forgot?!" She yelled, "Ugh! One of these days I hugged his son instead and the kid was so outraged! Rightfully!" She heard him snicker, "He was even trying to convince me that he was not Rakuen, it was so awkward." She continued, deliberately irritated, "Shame on you for completely dismissing I was an acquaintance of him. You are the one who should be dead, the guy was a good person!"

" _Really,"_ he snorted, totally sacking away her fuming argument _"I bet then that he is adorable, does he really look like Nakura?"_

"Oh?" she blinked, "His son? Yes! he totally looks like Rakuen! It is almost as if he was his little brother, he is sooo cute!" She giggled, mindlessly forgetting her own annoyance "They are almost like you and your son. Totally alike!"

She sensed him tensing, his words seemed to come out in an uptight breath _"I have a heavy dislike of my son because of how alike he is of me. Do not mention him."_

"Shut up you haven't been so shitty to him or have you?" she stopped typing on her computer "Wait do you really dislike your own son?"

" _Yes."_

"Lars!" she frowned and then shook her head, closing on of her eyes as she remembered the reason of her aggravation "But back to the main elephant in the room! When were you planning on telling me that Rakuen died, are you freaking _kidding_ me?! why aren't you weeping?!"

She heard Lars sigh in amusement _"He is fine now."_

…

Abby stopped, "Oh wait!" Her eyes widened in expectation "You did not use Hoju-no-tama on him right, psycho?"

…

" _What were you expecting from me?"_

Abby let out a loud exhale, "Oh thanks God! Is he there with you?"

" _He is asleep, he does not know he is alive yet"_ His tone rapidly shifted to being characteristically solemn, _"I was warned he would sleep at least one month."_

She nodded, "I can't believe you did that for him."

" _That's the least I can do."_ He remained quiet for a minute, _"He forgave me but I still can't forget I did all that. I can't describe the emptiness I felt when I held his lifeless body between my arms."_

She moved her head and closed the lid of her laptop until she heard it click, "…How long after you went for him?"

" _Three weeks."_

She gasped, "He was really sick wasn't him?"

" _He was. But he will feel better now I hope."_

She nodded, "I dearly hope so. I also hope you are not pitying him at all."

" _I don't have those feelings. After all those years, I think I have an irrefutably clear image of what I feel for him. I understood that I still wanted him and so I went for him. Not even death is going to take him away this time. He is totally mine."_

"I see," she sighed, her heart sulked in warmth, "But one question…. I thought that the Jewel could either make you immortal or bring someone to life, but like..." she hesitated, "just one of them, for one time only..." She placed her hand on her chest, "Didn't you wish to possess that Jewel only to become immortal?"

" _I've learned my lesson, I chose him."_

"Oh" she grinned, a tiny blush spread on her cheeks, "that's odd coming from you."

" _Abby,"_ his tone became once again thoughtful, she stopped to listen, _"Thank you. Without you, I would have lost him for good."_

She smiled, "It is nothing," she stubbornly brushed it off, "as soon as your wifey doesn't catch you cheating~"

...

"… _I think she knows."_

"For real?" Her eyes widened, "And? Have you two fought about it?"

" _We don't have 'romance' dramas in my house, I do not allow that. I can do whatever I want as soon as I am loyal to the family's business."_

She shrugged "Why did I think she had the power to kill you if she caught you cheating?"

" _Why would she do that?"_ he scoffed sarcastically, _"Out of jealousy? Do we love each other now?"_

"I mean I thought she would regard that kind of stuff as some kind of treason. Like disloyalty of some sort."

" _Why? Where I want to stick my dick in is not anyone's business but mine. I am far from her property or her obedient servant. She knows that I've given her side of the family a name in the business, without me, she also wouldn't be where she is. I am respected as such. I am not worried about her."_

"I see," Abby grinned, "That means that you don't mind coming back to your house smelling of him."

" _Yeah, I don't."_

"And that also means that you are in fact, romantically involved with Rakuen right now, hm?"

" _I am and you were right… I am happy."_

"Totally sounds like it." She said teasingly, "Come on Lars, laugh a little," She chuckled, "After all, life is just beginning for you two right?"

.

.

.

.

 **AN/**

*The End of the story by The Rasmus starts playing*

Alright, I was totally not going to write a happy ending. This was totally not the ending I had in mind. It was a sad ending in which Lars never went for him and Rakuen died. But like...

You fucking asked me not to :'v

So here :B

I think I really like both. So I won't mind to write about them in the future. But 23 chapters about them is all my imagination can give them for the time being. Can we make Vantablack canon? doesn't matter happy or sad ending, I'm like totally down for it lol

Till next time

Batya000


End file.
